


A Little Less Conversation [2]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Jade [2]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Jade have been apart a while since their last encounter and before they get the chance to meet up they have some telephone fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation [2]

Tommy opened the skype app and prayed Jade was online, she was and he hit dial; it was only two rings before she answered and she was already breathing heavily.

“You didn't wait for me?”

“I couldn't. Tommy those pictures you sent me really got me going!”

“Good....now... what are you wearing?”

“Not a lot...”

“Define.”

“I have that red lace top and panties on you brought me.”

“Mmmm, I love seeing you in lace.” Tommy's hand travelled down his torso and gripped his erection through his jeans. He kept his voice low as he spoke, the bus was busy with drinking games and the DVD player but he didn't want to take the chance of anyone hearing.

His bunk was small and increasingly hot, his tee thrown to the end near his bare feet and a curtain was drawn across the side to shield him from the outside world. To his right a one way window showed him the road lights and countryside speeding past.

“You'll see me in it soon enough.”

“Keep it on for me? We're only an hour or so away.”

“Sure thing baby...what are you wearing?”

“My jeans.”

“Tight?”

“Very.”

“Well loosen them!”

Tommy worked his button and flies with one hand, holding his breath as the zip brushed over his groin.

“Better?”

“A little.” he wriggled his jeans lower freeing himself to the warm and humid air that enveloped his bunk; “Much better now.”

“Good baby....”

Tommy heard Jade draw in a shuddering breath between her teeth as he gripped himself, “What are you doing?”

“I'm touching myself. I'm wet for you Tommy.”

“Yeah baby... I'll be there soon I promise.”

“What do you wanna do to me Tommy?”

“Oh baby... I wanna be inside you so deep...” Tommy's grip tightened as he stroked himself, occasionally playing with his balls before gripping his shaft again.

“I want you inside me.” Jade's breathing hitched and Tommy could tell she was inside herself.

 

Tommy heard Adam laughing and squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore them all; he had been thinking of Jade all day and had walked around with a nearly permanent boner, he was so close but wanted to hold on longer. Listening to her breathing, her moans and sighs, thinking of her body and the way her tanned skin looked dressed in red lace. Her long black hair flowing over her shoulders and her penetrating green eyes focused on him.

“God baby.... send me a picture!”

“You to.” she moaned and he could tell by the tinny sound he was on speaker phone.

 

Both tapped screens and icons clicking pictures and sending through transfer.

 

Tommy bit his lip hard and drew blood as he saw the image flash on his screen; Jade lay in a hotel bed in front of a mirror. She was sat up slightly against the headrest, the straps of her top slipped down her shoulders making it loose around her breasts. Legs spread and a hand slipped beneath the fabric of her panties, her head thrown back against the headrest.

 

He gripped himself tighter as he sent his own picture, nothing as extravagant as what he had received, a slight up high shot showing his body laying on the bunk one hand wrapped around his cock. Placing the phone back to his ear he heard Jade whimper,

“Baby is that all for me?”

“Yeah!”

The bus rumbled over speed bumps and as much as Tommy didn't want to yet, he came; biting down on his lip and arching his back, warm liquid covered his stomach.

“Baby... I couldn't...”

“It's OK... just listen.”

Tommy's breathing relaxed as he listened to Jade; moaning quietly in his ear and calling his name before crying out. He picture her back arching pushing her breasts out, her hips rolling and her body shaking.

“I'll be there soon baby.”

“I know. I'll see you soon Tommy.” her reply was breathless as he sent kisses down the phone and hung up.

 

Tommy hung up the phone and poked his head out the bunk, grabbing his wash bag he hurried to the small bathroom and locked himself in.

 

***

Tommy grabbed his bags quickly from the bus almost knocking Adam over as he turned to head into the hotel. He already had his room key and he knew who was waiting. The wank in the bunk and cold shower afterwards had done nothing to stop him wanting more and he couldn't wait to get to the hotel room.

 

Jade had kept her promise, she lay on the same bed in front of a large mirror. She was wearing the red lace set he had brought her; it barely covered anything. Tommy dropped his bags to the floor and all but jumped onto the bed, kicking off his shoes, throwing his jacket to the other side of the room and taking Jade's mouth in his all in one hit.

 

“Tommy touch me”

Tommy thrust a hand between Jade's legs she was already wet, or still wet. He couldn't decide which and he didn't care.

“I want to taste you.”

Jade groaned and watched as Tommy pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor before loosening his jeans and moving on the bed.

Tommy leaned over Jade, “as beautiful as this looks on you... it hasta come off.” he hooked his thumbs under the red lace straps and pulled off the top over her head, dropping it on the bed beside them. Jade crossed her arms over her chest before pulled them apart and tracing them down over her breasts.

“...and these.” Tommy made easy work of pulling off the small red lace panties covering Jade's modesty and dropped them to the floor beside the bed.

“You stripped me dear Sir Tommy.”

“Yes I did, and now...I am hungry.” 

 

Tommy spread Jade's legs, gently pressing on her knee's. He briefly crawled between her legs and nibbled at her exposed collarbone before trailing his tongue down between her breasts and stomach, his hair flopped onto her skin and she giggled as it tickled her, she ran her hands through it pushing it back off his perfect face so she could see him. Tommy stopped just above the small strip of wiry hair and kissed her, nipping at her hip bones and then dipping his head low and tasting her.

Jade's whole body arched towards him, her grip on his hair tightened as he continued to lick inside her, thrusting is tongue before lapping.

Tommy lifted his head and looked at Jade; her face was flushed and her skin shone with a light covering of sweat.

“You taste divine.”

He dipped his head once more, this time sucking hard on her swollen clitoris, her body shook with pleasure. Jade felt his tongue flicking over her tight nub, teasing her.

“Please Tommy.”

“Not yet.” Tommy lifted himself and crawled up the bed over her kissing her deeply so she could taste herself. Jade's hands stayed entwined in his hair pulling on it as he flicked his tongue over hers. She had never tasted herself before, not even through a kiss or curiosity and she found it wasn't at all unpleasant and would go as far as to admit it turned her on more.

 

Tommy hooked Jade's thumbs into his jeans and helped her pull them down over his hips and legs before kicking them to the floor.

Tommy rested his head in the crook of Jade's shoulder and neck, biting at her skin and licking over it to soothe the red skin. His hands gripped the bed sheets as he thrusted himself quickly and deeply inside Jade; she was hot and wet and Tommy couldn't remember ever feeling anything this good around him since the last hotel room antics with her.

 

His thrusts were slow and long; pushing deep inside her with each movement. Jade's moans and groans had turned to breathless whimpers and soft cries. Tommy's voice was hoarse and deep, gravely and fuelled with lust as he whispered for her to pull his hair.

Jade's fingers twisted and wrapped themselves into the blonde strands on his head, pulling with each of his thrusts.

 

Their bodies moved as one, their skin hot and yet covered in goose bumps in the early morning air.

 

Jade twisted and rolled her hips in rhythm with Tommy's thrusts, their pace quickening as they pushed closer to the edge, closer to what they had been waiting for and wanting from each other. Tommy's breathing hitched and he panted as he neared; gripping onto Jade to steady himself grasping for purchase and leverage on the bed.

 

Jade pulled Tommy to her lips using his hair; pulling him further up the bed and inside her. Jade twisted and matched him once more, opening her eyes briefly and seeing in the mirror she cried out as her her orgasm took hold and pulled Tommy with her.

 

She had never heard Tommy cry out before, his face was that of pure ecstasy as his own body trembled and collapsed onto her. Jade pulled at covers and wrapped them both up, the air was cold and their skin cooled rapidly leaving them with more goose bumps.

 

Tommy turned his head and kissed Jade's neck before laying back down in her arms and realised he wanted to stay like that forever.


End file.
